


WIP

by InsaneWolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Gen, Isolation, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Loss of Control, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Sexual Submission, Obedience, Pavloved, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Submission, Thought I should clarify, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), dsmp!Dream is Manipulative, unsympathetic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 6





	WIP

**Author's Note:**

WIP. It was gonna get deleted from my AO3 drafts and I just didn't want that to happen cause tagging is just so tedious but this is coming eventually. I have no idea when.xD 


End file.
